<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One March Evening by carese_belivaird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751522">One March Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carese_belivaird/pseuds/carese_belivaird'>carese_belivaird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carese_belivaird/pseuds/carese_belivaird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just basically smut and I'm sorry in advance for bad writing. I don't really write and just got bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One March Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a breezy March evening, Debbie had entered the loft carrying Chinese take out. She puts it on the table then proceeded upstairs to see Lou. She entered the room but didn't see Lou, she first thought that the blonde left but she saw light coming from the small cracks of the bathroom door. When she entered she saw Lou naked and standing in front of the mirror, with towel wrapped around her hair, doing her skincare routine.<br/>
<br/>
"God, I'd fuck you at this instant." said Debbie<br/>
<br/>
Lou who pretends to be unamused by it just said, "Why don't you do it?"<br/>
<br/>
Debbie steps in closer, smells the blonde and kissed the back of her neck, "Because you've already cleaned yourself."<br/>
<br/>
The blonde is already done with her skin routine, turns around and moves her face so close to Debbie with their mouths just an inch away, "I can always clean myself after and we can do it together too if you want."<br/>
<br/>
Debbie lunge at Lou kissing her deeply which prompted Lou to moan against her lips. The brunette moves down to the blonde's neck kissing and sucking and biting it. She continues to descend to her round breast and suck Lou's right nipples while massaging the other. And without warning Debbie entered Lou's wet, hot cunt with two fingers making her moan which is so scandalous it only fired Debbie's arousal more.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, Debbie. Right there, aaaaahhhh. Shi------ fuck." Debbie continues pumping in and out of Lou and Lou is so close but she does not want to come yet. "You're such a fucking a slut, I feel like I'm gonna come with just your moans." Debbie whispers it to Lou's ear.<br/>
<br/>
Lou's legs feels like jelly, "You just wait when I finish, Deborah. I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this."<br/>
<br/>
Debbie removes her fingers inside Lou which made her whimpers. Instead she kneeled on the cold floor, worshipping Lou, and spreading her legs. Lou puts her hands on Debbie head motioning her to the place where she needs her the most right now. Debbie suck Lou's clit then entered her pussy with her tongue. "Yes, yes, ahhhh Debbie, I'm gonna come. I- I want----" Lou couldn't speak because of this sensation she's feeling but she took Debbie's right hand that is holding her hips and motion it to pussy. Debbie understood what she wants, she removes her tongue inside and entered her with two digits.<br/>
<br/>
"Another." Debbie looking up at Lou who's eyes are tight shut, "are you sure?" She opened her eyes and looked at the brunette with eyes dark with last, "Yes. Gosh just fuck me Debbie and make me come." And with that Debbie entered her with three fingers and suck her clit and a few seconds later Lou is coming hard on Debbie's face.<br/>
<br/>
Debbie slowly removes her fingers and holds Lou after that powerful orgasm. "Everything, okay baby?" Lou is still trying to catch her breath, rests her head on Debbie's shoulder. "Yes, sweetheart. Why don't you undress so I could do what I said earlier, huh....."<br/>
<br/>
Debbie left the bathroom and moves toward the bed. She undresses and is patiently waiting for Lou to come out. The brunette grins when she saw Lou with a strap-on. She has always liked it when Lou straps up for her.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you ready, Debs?" the blonde ask.<br/>
<br/>
"You know full well that I am more than ready."<br/>
<br/>
Lou climbs the bed, spreads Debbie legs and sees her center glistening with arousal. She looks at Debbie and caresses her face. She slowly enters Debbie's pussy and looks at Debbie's face to check any signs of discomfort. "Just keep going, Lou. Ah that feels good." She didn't even need to lube the strap-on because Debbie is so wet and it just slides perfectly inside. Debbie feels so full once the strap is completely inside her, "hold it there. I just wanna feel it." While Lou didn't move for a while she peppered Debbie with kisses, exploring each others mouth with their tongues.<br/>
<br/>
Lou made a motion to move, slow at first then she picks up her pace. "Faster, hmmm harder Lou" Debbie wrapped around her legs on Lou. Her right hand holding onto the headboard as Lou goes deeper into her. The only sound that can be heard are their moans and skins slapping together.<br/>
<br/>
"I told you I will fuck you hard, Debs. Are you close huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, just touch me there." Lou knew what she meant and as she moves faster she tries to circles Debbie's clit with her fingers. The back of the strap-on is also hitting Lou's clit, "come together?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, Lou fuck yessss. There ahhhhh"<br/>
<br/>
Once they had come their high they took a bath together and heat the now cold take out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>